Premières fois
by Indecence
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Fic bizarre La première fois que j'ai haï quelqu'un au point de vouloir sa mort, il s'agissait de...


Titre : Premières fois

Auteur : Indécence

Rating : M

Disclamer : IMPORTANT : au cas où vous auriez des doutes, cette fic est une FICTION!!! Je n'accuse personne et j'ose espérer que David n'a jamais voulu moindre mal à notre chibi (si c'est le cas, je vais en Allemagne pour lui péter sa geule). Bref n'allez surtout pas prendre tout cela au sérieux, il na s'agit que des fruits de mon cerveau… euh… contrarié? lol à part ça, tout le petit monde s'appartient…

Note de l'autatrice : Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me taper, d'abord! Je sais, je sais, faudrait que j'apprenne à écrire des fics un peu plus normales. Mais… ce srait pas drôle! lol hum bref. Une idée stupide qui vient de la vision d'une vidéo sur youtube : "Pretty Toy (preview)" de _FuckMeLikeAnAnimal_ (mais où est-il allé pêcher son pseudo?...) en fait j'aimais bien l'idée et ça a donné… bah, ça. Je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite. P'tet ben qu'oui, p'tet ben qu'non. Mais à la lire j'ai l'impression qu'elle en sous-entend une XD donc y'en aura probablement. Quand, là est la question X3 mais bon. Je sais même pas comment pourrait se goupiller la suite !

Note de l'autatrice 2 : Au-delà de la fic, il faudrait voir ici un petit coup de gueule! Je ne supporte pas les gens qui pense qu'il faut coucher pour parvenir à ses fins, mais je hais tout simplement ceux qui profitent de ce système! Bordel on est plus au Moyen Age, le droit de cuissage c'est terminé! Donc voilà. Si suite il y a, ce toquard périra sans doute dans d'atroces souffrances XDDD Mais ça n'a rien de personnel, je le répète c'est une fiction et je pense que Jost est un bon manager tout gentil et mignon. Enfin tout du moins je l'espère parce que bon!

Dédication de l'autatrice : (c'est absolument pas français!) Dédicace à Vers d'O dont le soutien pendant mon affaire d'explications m'aura fait du bien et m'aura permis de conserver toujours la tête hors de l'eau malgré tout ce qui semblait de tomber sur le coin d'la yeule ; dédicace à ma Kyu et ma Tsuki qui sont toujours là pour me remonter le moral sur msn et dont les discussions me font toujours oublier mes soucis présents ; dédicace à Chii et Hachiko parce qu'elles sont là, comme d'habitude ; dédicace à Nokaia, le forum et tous ses membres, parce que je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir trouvés! ; dédicace à ma couz adorée, qui aurait du me dire plus tôt qu'on avait des lectures en commun :p et voilà. Merci à vous toutes!!!

_Premières fois_

La première fois que j'ai chanté n'est déjà pour moi plus qu'un souvenir flou. Je serais incapable de dire quel âge j'avais alors. Lorsqu'on me le demande, je réponds que j'ai appris à parler en chantant. Cette réponse satisfait tout le monde, qu'ils en rient ou qu'ils y croient. Pour moi ce qui importe c'est de me dire que, du plus loin dont je me souvienne, je chantais déjà. La chanson est une partie de moi dont je ne peux me séparer. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'une de mes plus grandes peurs est de ne plus pouvoir chanter. Ce serait comme si on m'ôtait une partie de mon âme.

La première fois que j'ai écrit ma propre chanson, j'avais 6 ans. De fait c'est à se demander si l'on peut bien appeler cela une chanson : elle était tellement puérile, immature, c'était un simple poème d'enfant. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que je l'ai chanté devant ma famille comme une chanson, et je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire depuis. C'est parce que j'ai commencé aussi tôt que j'ai à présent acquis à la fois une technique et un style. De même que chanter tous les jours me permet d'exercer ma voix, écrire souvent me fait progresser. Aujourd'hui, je suis même plutôt fier de ce que j'écris.

La première fois que j'ai chanté avec mon frère à la guitare, j'avais 7 ans et c'était une chanson qu'il avait écrite. Le style de mon frère est très éloigné du mien et cela se remarquait déjà à cette époque. Ce jour fut l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Il me semblait que nos âmes se rejoignaient comme les notes qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Sans doute les mots n'étaient-ils pas les même mais l'idée est là. Je me sentais bien, j'étais à ma place. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, aussi serein. Chanter en compagnie de mon jumeau est pour moi quelque chose de magique.

C'était probablement aussi la première fois que je sentais mon cœur battre pour lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance. Peut-être mes sentiments présents influencent-ils mes souvenirs.

La première fois que j'ai tenu un micro, j'avais 10 ans et je chantais autant pour moi que pour lui. C'était une réunion de famille comme nous en connaissions souvent, mais la salle que nous avions louée était pourvue d'une scénette et de tout le matériel. Je m'étais donné en spectacle ce jour-là. Les sensations que je ressens à chaque fois que je monte sur scène sont toujours les mêmes depuis. Un mélange d'excitation et de stress, l'impression de sentir son estomac se renverser et retrouver sa place dès que les premières notes s'échappent.

C'était la première fois que sentir le regard bienveillant de mon frère sur moi me rendait aussi heureux et sûr de moi.

La première fois que je suis passé à la télévision, j'avais 11 ans. C'était pour l'émission StarSearch, et je m'étais donné à fond. Je n'avais jamais chanté ainsi : comme si ma vie en dépendait, je faisais s'élever ma voix comme on aspire l'oxygène. Le fait de gagner ou de perdre ne m'importait plus en cet instant, je ne pensais qu'à mon souffle, ma voix et la chanson qui m'emportait ailleurs. Certes, je chantais aussi face au public, je n'oubliais pas mes spectateurs et je jouais avec eux. Mais c'était mon cœur que je voulais faire battre et non le leur. C'était moi qui vivais à travers cette chanson et les émotions qu'elle me procurait, par vagues. Je chantais pour moi seul car j'étais seul sur scène.

La première fois que j'ai joué avec le groupe au complet, j'avais 12 ans. Nous venions tout juste de rencontrer Georg et Gustav pourtant nous ressentions déjà cette complicité qui nous suit toujours. Nous nous somme accordés tout de suite et depuis il ne viendrait à l'idée d'aucun d'entre nous de vouloir abandonner les autres. Nous avions joué tout un après-midi ensemble, presque sans interruption. Nous nous observions, nous regardions avec une curiosité croissante et une gêne qui disparut vite. Nous sentions tous que quelque chose de grandiose était en train de se mettre en place. Quelque chose fait pour durer, quelque chose qui nous appartenait. J'étais heureux ce jour-là. C'était un peu comme si, à leurs côtés, j'avais trouvé la place qui m'était dévolue dans cet univers. J'avais 12 ans et j'avais besoin de la reconnaissance qu'ils m'offraient. Quand j'y songe je me rends compte que malgré les années qui passe cette dépendance n'a en rien faibli.

La première fois que je me suis fait tatouer c'était pour marquer notre unité. Nous étions désormais un groupe et à 14 ans c'est sans vraiment réfléchir que j'ai gravé dans ma peau notre signe. La douleur était moindre que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je m'attendais à ressentir la même souffrance que lorsque j'avais réagi à une piqûre d'insecte, en cet été maudit où mon allergie s'était déclarée, mais non. Aussi je n'ai presque pas bronché tandis que l'aiguille courait sur la peau de ma nuque. En fait j'ai sans doute eu plus mal lorsque ma mère a découvert le tatouage que lorsqu'il a été fait. Mais il était trop tard et j'étais fier d'être ainsi marqué du symbole de notre groupe. Ce qui était étrange dans la réaction de ma mère c'est qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème pour me faire percer mais le tatouage l'horripilait.

La première fois que je me suis fait percer, j'avais 12 ans, et cette fois ma mère était là, bien au courant. C'était avec son accord que je me faisais percer la langue. Mon frère était à mes côtés, comme toujours, et sa présence aura sans doute permis d'annihiler légèrement la douleur. Se faire faire un trou dans la langue n'a rien d'agréable, et le goût du sang a mis longtemps avant de quitter mon palais. Mais je ne regretterai jamais ce geste, simplement parce que Tom me répète souvent que ce piercing me va à ravir. De plus, d'un point de vu plus pragmatique, jouer avec mon piercing est un bon destressant. Quoique moins efficace qu'une cigarette.

La première fois que j'ai fumé, j'avais 13 ans. Georg en avait marre de me voir constamment stresser avant de monter sur scène et, malgré le regard assassin que lui a lancé Gus, il m'a fait tirer une latte. Sur le coup, j'ai failli m'étouffer et le goût m'a surpris. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de moins fort et de plus respirable. Georg a éclaté de rire en me voyant me masser piteusement la gorge. Heureusement, cela ne m'a pas empêché de chanter. Ceci étant ce n'est une bouffée de nicotine qui aurait pu me détendre et j'étais toujours aussi stressé en montant sur scène. Mon frère pour sa part n'a fait aucun commentaire. Il avait goûté à cette drogue avant moi sans en devenir dépendant et ne fumait que très occasionnellement. C'est toujours le cas, même si pour moi les occasions sont un peu plus fréquentes. Nous sommes tous très critiques vis-à-vis de la drogue et si l'un d'entre nous entretenait une dépendance les autres feraient aussitôt tout leur possible pour le sortir de là.

La première fois que j'ai goûté à l'alcool, je n'avais que 9 ans. C'était à l'occasion d'une fête de famille et mon grand-père avait rempli mon verre sans tenir compte des râleries de ma mère qui me trouvait encore un peu jeune pour boire du vin. Pour ma part j'y avais goûté par simple curiosité et je l'avais trouvé un peu fort pour moi. Pourtant les alcools forts vinrent étrangement vite. Si en compagnie de mes parents je me limitais au vin ou aux apéritifs, avec mes amis, et surtout les membres du groupe, nous apprécions la Vodka à sa juste valeur. Personnellement j'ai toujours une petite préférence pour les alcools de fruit, en particulier la Manzana.

La première fois que je me suis tapé une cuite, j'avais 13 ans et comme du bien entendu c'était en compagnie de Tom, Georg et Gustav, ce dernier nous observant d'un œil critique. Mon frère et Georg étaient aussi allumés que moi. Nous profitions simplement de la fête et l'alcool coulant à foison était bien trop tentant pour que l'on se restreigne. Mon dernier souvenir de cette soirée est la vision de Georg qui vomissait dans les toilettes. Après, c'est le trou noir jusqu'à mon réveil, flanqué d'un joyeux mal de crâne. D'après Gustav, l'alcool m'avait fait danser toute la nuit et rire beaucoup. J'étais insouciant à cette époque et peu m'importait ce qui pouvait se passer. Evidemment maintenant ce genre de conduite est prohibé. De fait je ne regrette absolument pas d'en avoir profité lorsque je le pouvais. A présent ma vie est réglée comme du papier à musique et je dois faire bonne figure. Avoir une petite amie dans ces conditions est un véritable parcours du combattant. Et encore ce n'est que l'aspect extérieur de la chose.

La première fois que j'ai embrassé une fille, j'avais 11 ans. C'est la même fille qui aura pris le premier baiser de Tom, et même si cela peut paraître étrange, pour nous c'était presque normal. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est pour mon frère, mais ce baiser a été marquant pour moi. Poser mes lèvres sur celles de quelqu'un était un acte qui me dérangeait et me faisait peur, pour ce qu'il représentait. L'amour, quel drôle de sentiment. Je ne savais même pas encore exactement de quoi il s'agissait lorsque j'ai embrassé cette fille. C'était doux et sucré, un peu humide. C'était plaisant et je me suis rendu compte que ce fait lui ôtait toute signification. L'amour et l'engagement qu'il représentait de ne retrouvaient pas du tout dans cet acte qu'il n'était somme toute qu'un petit plaisir. Depuis évidemment ça a encore changé et si j'embrasse une fille, aujourd'hui, je la condamne à être assaillie par la presse en tant que ma petite amie. De fait j'ai presque oublié la sensation que procure un baiser. C'est triste à dire mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas embrassé quelqu'un. Parce que si mon frère collectionne les One-Night et s'en vante, moi je ne peux pas. Coucher avec une fille pour l'oublier aussi sec me dérange. Je ne me considère pas vieux jeu, mais je ne conçois pas de prendre du plaisir avec une fille et n'en garder qu'un souvenir et des draps froids.

La première fois que j'ai couché avec une fille, j'avais 13 ans. Nous étions tous deux vierges et, bien sûr, ça a été un fiasco total. Nous ne savions pas du tout comment nous comporter et nous avons presque bâclé l'acte tellement nous étions gênés. J'ai fait l'amour plusieurs fois avec cette fille après, et c'était évidemment mieux. En réalité, c'était magnifique et le plaisir ressenti était extraordinaire. Pourtant il me manquait toujours quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à définir. Un manque que j'ai ressenti avec toutes les filles avec qui j'ai couché. C'est étrange. Mais je préfère ne pas trop m'interroger là-dessus car cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de relation suivie avec une personne que j'aime. En fait, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation qui soit souhaitée, avec quelqu'un.

La première fois que j'ai couché avec un homme, j'avais 14 ans. C'était également la première fois que je subissais un abus sexuel. C'était la première fois que je voyais une personne que je connaissais piétiner ainsi le début de confiance que j'avais mis en lui. C'était la première fois que je connaissais cette douleur et c'est la dernière fois que mes larmes ont coulé. Plus jamais je ne lui ai fait ce plaisir mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas réussi à les retenir. Parce que j'étais tellement surpris que je ne pouvais plus rien faire que sentir les larmes s'écouler le long de mes joues, et l'homme qui s'enfonçait en moi.

Lorsque David Jost m'avait convoqué seul pour discuter avec moi du contrat que nous pourrions passer, je ne m'étais pas méfié. Tom avait tiqué mais je lui avais assuré qu'aucune décision ne serait prise sans lui. Au moment où j'avais prononcé ces mots je ne savais pas que cela allait devenir un mensonge.

C'était la première fois que je mentais à mon jumeau pour quelque chose d'important.

Jost avait été très clair : si je voulais permettre aux autres de réaliser leur rêve et passer pros, je devais lui offrir mon corps. Evidemment, j'ai hésité. Mais le groupe passait avant tout. Je voyais déjà le sourire de Tom et la tête de Georg, lorsque je leur annoncerai la nouvelle. Et j'avais trop peur de leur déception pour refuser.

Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais. Bien sûr Jost s'est bien gardé de me préciser que notre petit marché ne serait pas que l'affaire d'une fois.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont cela allait se dérouler lorsque Jost m'a placé le torse sur son bureau. Je n'ai vraiment réalisé ce qu'il allait faire que lorsqu'il m'a ôté pantalon et sous-vêtements dans un geste sans douceur, mais il était déjà trop tard. J'ai retenu mon cri avec peine lorsqu'il a pénétré en moi sans préparation aucune.

C'était la première fois que j'empêchais ma voix de s'élever.

Malheureusement cette fois ne fut pas la dernière. Notre contrat étant signé j'avais espéré qu'il m'oublierait mais il est devenu notre manager et de fait nous suit partout où nous allons. Et même si nous avons atteint un niveau mondial il m'est évident qu'il serait très mauvais pour nous que quelqu'un apprenne comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Alors lorsque Jost me convoque, je ne bronche pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera mais je m'empêche d'y réfléchir. Sur le chemin de son bureau, j'allume une cigarette que je termine en repartant. Et je souris à mon frère qui est toujours le premier à m'accueillir après ce genre d'entretien. Il ne sait rien de ce qui se passe dans le bureau bien sûr, et je me garde bien de le lui dire. Je me comporte comme à mon habitude et fais en sorte qu'il ne découvre rien.

La première fois que j'ai fait un cauchemar impliquant mon frère, il subissait la même situation que moi. C'est l'une de mes plus grandes peurs, et même si je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans l'histoire j'ai bien fait comprendre à Jost que je n'accepterai pas qu'il touche à seul cheveux de Tom. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs mais je m'inquiète moins pour eux : Georg n'accepterait jamais et Gus se débrouillerait pour traîner Jost en justice. Mais notre manager serait bien capable de s'en prendre à mon jumeau et cette idée me terrifie. Du coup je l'ai plus ou moins mis en garde et je fais toujours en sorte qu'ils ne se retrouvent jamais seuls dans la même pièce plus de trente secondes.

La première fois que j'ai haï quelqu'un au point de vouloir sa mort, il s'agissait de David Jost.


End file.
